Summer
by SummerOrWinter
Summary: I wish I had never gotten my powers, I wish I had never been shipped to Coates Academy, I wish the FAYZ had never come, I wish my roommate hadn't gotten me into all of this evil, lies, and pain. But when do wishes over come true?  Click here for Awesome:D
1. Welcome to My Sad Life

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, the idea came to me as I watched re-runs of Avatar: The Last Airbender on the television one night. And no, it's not a cross over, I just remember thinking how amazing it would be if someone in the FAYZ could move the elements, thus the birth of Summer, another player in the game of The Darkness. Read and Review :D Thank you all!**

Chapter 1

The day after my Fourteenth birthday I was shipped to Coates Academy, a school for problem children. Even though I don't have any problems.

I mean come on! All I did was burn down the garage, on accident of course. An accident that could have been easily avoided if I was normal.

Too bad for me I'm far from normal, unless the new 'Normal' is being able to move the elements.

If I concentrate I can do extremely strange things. Shift and bend the earth, freeze and move water, direct the wind, and make fire appear and

shoot from my hands like a built in flame thrower. And that's just a taste, a sliver of my abilities. All this unbelievable stuff I can do, just with my

mind. Well, not just my mind, I have to move my hands as well. I feel like the _Avatar_ from the nickelodeon television series. After devolving my

strange powers I began to re-watch the cartoon, learning from the show how to do many new things, of course some techniques didn't work

(Like kicking a rock floating in midair didn't cause it to fly it the other direction, just three broken toes.) But healing with water, did work, but only

on me.

At first my powers were weak, barely able to make a riffle in water, let alone control the direction it went in, this frustrated me greatly. Now, after

constant day after day of practicing I can make towering waves and freeze them over in less then a second. _"Just like the 'Avatar', _I remember

thinking one day, _"No, like a boss."_

After a few practice sessions I realized my earth moving, or 'Bending' as it's called in _Avatar: The Last Airbender _isn't just limited to rocks and dirt.

Concrete, metal, iron, coal, sand, almost any earth based material will work just as well. Also, I noticed fire was hardest to control, that fact was

hugely involved in the misfortunate demise of our guest house/garage.

My dad, Harold Gregory Widwern, owns the large nuclear power plant in Perdido beach, a small town on the coast of southern California that we

live about fifteen miles away from. Us, being a wealthy family, had no problem paying for a new garage, but my dad said I had started the fire

because he hadn't let me go out with friends the night before. So here I sit, in the back of a taxi, on my way to a school for bullies, idiots, vandals,

and spoiled rich kids.

This is just great.

Just freaking dandy.

**Sorry this was so short, Chapter 2 is a little longer and 3 is... Very. Haha. Please review, your comments help me improve and always make me feel awesome! You guys rock! Thank you so much!**

**P.S. If your going to leave a very rude and usless comment please don't bother, if you have something to point out don't do it in a bitchy manner, it will be ignored! Thank you all!**

**~SummerOrWinter**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**See! I told you it was longer :D Please read and review, your comments always make my day :D Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Here is the dining hall, and to the left is the main office." Pointed out my guide Mrs. Dunton, (the principal of Coates Academy), as we went

around the large, old fashioned school building.

The dining hall was a huge room, overly regal and far too majestic for its purpose. The walls had been covered in student artwork and

motivational posters. The many round tables all had deep red and gold table cloths, with a clear plastic covering to keep food stains off, each table

had ten chairs and a papier-mâché eagle or lion in the middle (the school's mascots). Their attempt to make the room brighter and more kid

friendly had failed, making the art look awkward and out of place in the fanciness of the building.

Coates was a big school, far too large for its meager two hundred students between the ages of ten and sixteen. There where twenty-five

teachers including Mrs. Dunton, all the classrooms where on the bottom and second floor, the dorms on the third. The entrance to the building

was colossal! Three stories high with a tremendous chandelier hanging down from the domed ceiling. The dining hall was directly across from the

huge oak front doors, the gym on the left, and the library on the right at the end of the hall. On the side walls of the grand entrance where two

stair cases, ascending to the second and third floors. There where also staircases behind them, leading right into the corridor with all the

classrooms.

After my quick tour Mrs. Dunton led me up the right staircase to the girls' dorm, a long narrow hallway with dark wooden doors labeled with gold

numbers and a bathroom at the far end of the hall. She showed me where the towels where and then showed me to room 26, my new home.

The door opened and we both entered, it was medium sized and almost exactly symmetrical. Two twin beds with red and gold comforters, two

white dressers, two bedside tables with small blue lamps, a big red and purple rug in the center, and a single window on the back wall with a

computer and a desk under it. The left half of the room had been trashed, socks, paper, clothes and other accessories had been thrown about,

the lamp shade had been vandalized in band names, and the bed was unmade. Amidst the disaster-zone sat a girl who was blasting her iPod so

loud I could hear it from where I stood.

My 'Spoiled rich girl' alarm went off like crazy and I already began to hate my new roommate. The way she held her head with over confidence, the

way she was perfect. Her deep brown eyes that matched her dark brown hair seemed to see right through me. She also had olive skin and a very

petite figure, like one of those girls you look at and seem to notice all your personal flaws.

She paused her music and set the device aside.

"Good evening Ms. Ladris, I would like you to meet your new roommate, Summer Widwern. I'll let you two get acquainted." She said, handing me

an over sized stack of paper that had been stapled together. "This is the Coates Academy Student Handbook, please have it finished and

returned to the office tomorrow before breakfast, dinner is at six 'o' clock sharp. Don't dawdle; you wouldn't want to miss pasta night!" And with

that said she strode away, leaving me and Ms. Supermodel here alone.

She stood up from her bed and treaded over to me, her walk perfect, hips moving in sync with her steps and her head held too high. It almost

seemed practiced, as if she spends her free time practicing how to walk with the most femininity. Then as she drew closer I noticed something,

she wasn't that beautiful, she had that kind of 'artificial beauty', not pretty, not beautiful, just 'hot', as guys would say. Well at least that's how I

see her.

"Hi, I'm Diana. Welcome to Hell- I mean Coates." She greeted, extending her hand for me to shake.

I cooperated and we shook hands, her sneer-like smile was beginning to get on my nerves. Suddenly her smile faded, revealing a somewhat

shocked expression but it was barely noticeable, the look on her face there for less then a second.

"Pleasure to meet you Diana, I'm Summer." After I introduced myself we stopped shaking hands.

We both took a seat on our beds and I began unpacking my suit case and putting my clothes in the dresser. My dad had already ordered my

Coates uniforms, plaid gray skirts and long socks, navy blue, red, or gray shirts and gray blazer with the Coates logo on it. Not exactly my idea of

'style'. I had brought some of my old clothes anyway, skinny jeans, Vans, Converse All Stars, and some of my old band tees. This was going to be

a big sacrifice wearing a BLAZER, probably the most unattractive thing after Lady Gaga's 'Meat Dress'.

"Nice place ya got here." I observed, folding another uniform and tucking it into the top drawer.

"I know. No T.V., no stereo, blocked computer. Yup it's really pimpin'." She said sarcastically.

I laughed a little and finished unpacking; leaving my laptop, cell phone, money, skateboard and other items that may not be allowed in my

suitcase.

"Hey, if you brought anything you not supposed to have you can hide it here." She said, her words catching me off guard.

She pushed the rug towards the back of the room and pulled up a floor board. Underneath was a purple laptop, a cell phone, a large stash of

money, a cooler, candy, chips, a strobe light, a small disco-ball, and a blow-dryer. She pulled up the next floor board to reveal space for me to put

my items.

"I like the way you think roommate." I said mischievously.

She smiled and said, with equal evilness, "This could be the start of a great friendship."

**Eh? What did you think? Good? Bad? What do you want to happen? Review so I'll know ;D**

**I know there are probaly some (Or many) Mistakes, please point them out to me in a kind manner. Thanks everyone!**

**Please give any tips, hints, ect. for me! I'm young and am always open to learn new writing tips and tricks! Also, dont go off on me for my writing not being 'Deep' Summer, infact, is a deeply thought through character, her personality isnt deep, so dont be expecting much 'poetic' writing. She has a korky sense of humor, and an odd view of things. Thanks ;D**

**~SummerOrWinter**


	3. Welcome to Snooping

**Welcome my friends to where things get interesting ;D Please Read and Review, I love hearing from you guys! Have an awesome day/night! (P.S. There are also some questions/opinons I'd love you guys to answer at the end! Thanks)**

Chapter 3

"Damn, how many trees does it take to make a Student Handbook?" I asked Diana after an hour of reading the godforsaken stack of paper.

Rules, after rules, after rules. . . If I read on more thing telling me to be 'Kind and helpful to others' I'm going to deck someone in the face. This

was not my ideal first day of school.

"Obviously, a whole freaking forest." Diana replied without looking in my direction.

I could see her face perfectly from the glow of her laptop, she had her deride smile plastered on her face and I was beginning to wonder what she

was looking at. Meanwhile, for the last half hour I had been reading my mind numbingly dull Student Manual.

"They make it seem like its rocket science." I thought aloud. My roommate chuckled at my analogy.

"More like Quantum Physics." She snickered.

Diana, despite my first impression, was starting to grow on me. She had a corky and twisted sense of humor like myself, but darker. So far we

where getting along and I had a feeling we'll be good friends. Well, I hope we'll be good friends.

"I feel like I just drank a bottle of liquefied boring." I droned, rubbing my tired eyes.

This was how most of our conversations went, us making sarcastic remarks back and forth. We did have some 'Normal People' talks too, but those

aren't nearly as fun.

BA-RING! I jumped as the school bell rang, its piercing tone snapping me out of my hazy reading state of mind.

"Come on Summer, lets go." Diana said rising from her bed and heading out the door. I pulled myself to my feet then followed after her.

The hallway outside the girls' dorm wasn't that bad, but when we went down the staircase into the main corridor it was like rush hour. Kids

shoving, bumping into each other, yelling, laughing, it felt like the streets of New York. . . Or the _Streets of Rage_.

Diana made her way through the crowed almost untouched, while I trailed slightly behind her getting bounced around like I was in a pinball

machine. Usually I'd be yapping and nagging at the people that even got close to touching me, but for now I remained silent.

"Out of my way nerd!" A kid barked at a smaller boy as he pushed him hard to the floor. The bully and his two little friends laughed and walked

away, one of them giving the other a high-five.

How dare he use a perfectly good high-five for rewarding a meat-head for pushing a defenseless kid down! How dare they disgrace the high-five

in that manner! That kid was going to die. I immediately began walking in the direction of the fallen kid. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why

didn't anyone stop those bullies that pushed him over? If I had been close enough I would of round-house kicked that kid in his ugly face!

But for now they where long gone, so instead I extended my hand to help the kid on the floor. He looked at my arm like it was some type of alien

tentacle. I shook it a little to remind him it was there and he finally, after another few seconds of hesitation, took hold of it. I carefully hauled him

to his feet and got a good look at him. He was a short boy, scrawny, with blue eyes and sand colored hair. His wire rimmed glasses where

hanging from one ear, and he couldn't have been older then eleven. He was an adorable little kid, how dare that lump push him to the ground!

"Hello I'm Summer, I'm new here, nice to meet you. . ." I trailed off leaving him room to insert his own name.

"Jack, or well. . . Computer Jack as everyone calls me." He said in a small voice, fixing his glasses and pushing them higher onto the bridge of his

sharp nose.

"And why do they call you that?" I asked as we shook hands.

He blushed a little then said, "Well, I'm kinda good with electronics. Well, really good actually. Oh and thanks for helping me up, you're the first

person that's ever done that."

"No problem Jack, see you around." I said as I headed off, searching for Diana's face in the crowd.

"See ya." He replied as we went our separate ways.

**. . .**

Despite my best efforts I couldn't find Diana anywhere in the hallway so I went to the dining hall alone. They couldn't call it what it really is, a

cafeteria, instead they had to go and make it all fancy. But honestly, it was pretty nice. I stared at all the round tables wondering where I was

supposed to sit. My old school was well segregated. Jocks at one table, cheerleaders at another. This school was far from the sacred separation

that most schools embrace. I saw a bunch of the Goths sitting at the same area that housed the _Dungeons & Dragons _nerds, whom were playing

with _tho_ _warlocks _and what not. Where was I supposed to sit? Is there some sort of magical seating fairy that shows you the correct place to

consume your pasta? Then, as if to answer my question, Diana sashayed over to me.

"There you are! I turn my back on you for one second and then you magically disappear!" She exclaimed grabbing my arm and leading me to the

only rectangular table at the far end of the room.

"Sorry, some jerk pushed someone down, I just helped him get up."

Diana stopped suddenly, then for a second she looked like she was in deep thought. "You're too nice ya know. If you're going to live here your

going to see stuff like that on a daily basis, get used to it, and ignore it." She said starting to take off again.

I knew I wouldn't ever ignore it. Bulling makes me want to explode! People picking on smaller people just for the fun of it. It makes me sick. But

personally I've never been bullied. Most people see my black belt and walk away, that or my gold kickboxing metal.

We finally arrived at our designated table, which was currently unoccupied. The noise level in the cafeteria was beginning to grow louder and it

seemed to be getting more and more crowded. Yahoo, this was just perfect for my claustrophobia. I pushed aside my self-pitying thoughts and

took a seat across from Diana.

The food, spaghetti and garlic bread had already been placed on our table, a large serving spoon sticking out of the pasta bowl. There were

enough seats and plates to house another four students and sure enough, as Diana was slopping a heap of noodles on her plate, a boy took a

seat next to her.

_Damn_.

That was the word that went through my mind immediately. The boy was positively gorgeous. Tall, longish brown hair, and the face of a

Hollywood Supermodel. I was surprised he didn't enter in slow-motion, it would be a lot more fitting. Maybe this first day wouldn't be too bad. I

almost smiled at the thought.

"Good evening Diana, oh and what is this? A new comer?" He asked, noticing my presence, the charm in his voice stunned me.

"Oh ya, Caine meet Summer, my new roommate. Summer meet Caine, my boyfriend." Diana introduced, gesturing at us when she said our names.

I almost cursed aloud and suddenly felt slight hatred for my roommate. _Oh get over yourself. _I thought as I smiled sweetly and shook Caine's hand.

"Well any friend of Diana's is a friend of mine! Pleasure to meet you Summer, hopefully Diana wont scare you away like she did the last

roommate." Caine joked. Diana smacked him on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Caine, and I think I'll survive." I replied, trying not to trip over his name as we released hands.

As amazingly beautiful and charming Caine was, something about him bugged me. Like he gave off that 'hansom and charming but evil

overconfident' aura. Yet he still seemed a bit uneasy, my profiling brain kicked into gear and I realized he was intimidated by girls. Probably grew

up in a wealthy family, either an only child or with a brother. His parents were most likely protective, causing him to lash out or misbehave. There

were also traits of narcissism which could lean to sociopathic tendencies and possibly borderline…

_I have been watching way too much Criminal Minds_ I realized.

Diana opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a male voice from behind me loudly proclaimed,

"T'Sup fellow prisoners?"

I was going to turn and face the boy but before I could he took the seat to left of me. He was a large kid, firmly built with shaggy dark blonde hair

and dull grayish blue eyes. He had a shark-like smile and smelt like he had taken a soak in AXE body spray.

"Who's this chick?" He asked jabbing his thumb in my direction. With his other hand he slopped a humongous scoop of pasta violently onto his

plate, sending drops of red-sauce splattering onto the table.

Then it hit me. This was the boy! The kid who pushed Jack down! The one who misused the sacred high-five! And how dare he call me chick!

"Excuse me but my name is not 'chick', it's Summer. Oh, and next time you feel like showing off to your little friends and pushing a harmless kid

down, call me. I'll happily come to where ever you are and personally kick your ass." I snapped, putting on my best angry face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there little lady." He said laughing slightly and putting up his hands in defense.

Diana was watching in amusement and seemed to be very proud of me; the way she glared at the bozo beside me told me she didn't enjoy his

company. Caine was watching with a sly smile on his face. The bully seemed to think this was the funniest thing in the world.

"You think I'm kidding? You don't take me seriously? Do I need to repeat my self using smaller words? Oh and call me 'little lady' again, see what

happens." I threatened.

He had gone from entertained to down right pissed now, all traces of this being humorous gone.

"Do. You. Un-Der-Stand?" I asked slowly, sounding out each word and syllable leisurely as if talking to a young child.

"I see your new here, but just so you know, I'm not the kinda guy you want to mess with. Now get out of my face." He spat, growing more furious

by the second.

"Make me." I mocked with venom in my voice.

At this the boy snarled but then backed down, I smiled smugly in victory. Then, as if the argument hadn't even happened I said,

"Diana, will you please pass the parmesan cheese?"

**. . .**

"Hey Sum, that was awesome when you told off Drake today. You're the first person ever to do that, everyone else is too weak. I would but. . .

Well, I can't for reasons you'll know later." Diana said from across the room.

I was lying on my back, looking intensely at the circle of light Diana's lamp cast on the ceiling. It was around one 'o' clock in the morning now and I

was truly exhausted from my first day at Coates. Obviously it was far past curfew, but Diana knows when all the adults finally go to bed and

when it's safe to turn the lights back on. Actually, Diana seemed to know when everything happens around here, when the bathrooms are empty,

when the guys come back from P.E. and when the cafeteria staff leave so we can sneak in and have a snack. Now this is the life.

"I'm pooped dude, night Diana." I said sleepily as I pulled my blanket over my head. The darkness sent a relaxing feeling throughout my body.

"Okay, night Sum." She said, but already the outside world was fading and within a manner of seconds I was asleep.

. . .

I awoke in the freezing air my dark room, the only light from the full-moon outside. The first thing I noticed was the clock, it read: 3:17a.m. The

second thing was the window on the back wall had been opened, the screen popped out and placed next to the desk.

What was going on?

Where was my roommate?

Damn it's freezing.

I slowly stumbled to the window and saw it immediately. In the grass below me were the silhouettes of Diana and Caine, the silver glow of the

moon casting just enough light for me to make out their faces. What are they doing? How did they get down there?

I opened my mouth to call them but decided to go into spy mode. Who knew what they could be talking about? I was about to find out.

I crouched by the window and strained my ears, at first all I could here where the crickets chirping and the persistent lapping of the ocean off in

the distance but eventually I picked up on the conversation.

"Are you sure we should trust her already? It hasn't even been a full day Diana, think this through." I heard Caine whisper not-so-quietly.

They were talking about me? This conversation just got a whole lot more interesting for me. I crept closer to the window, wishing I had sonar

ears.

"I know this Caine! I'm the smart one, I've thought this all through. She's a four bar, we thought you where the only one, but your not. We HAVE

to have her on our side; we need to figure out the full extent of her powers. Hell, she may not even know she has powers!" Diana said, her voice

louder then Caine's.

"Shush! And no four bar is not going to know they have powers. Trust me." He snapped, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Okay, but still, she may be barely able to control her power like that one girl that can go invisible only when she like, pisses her pants. We should

tell her, she's smart, good qualities, we should prepare her Caine. We need another person like her on our side. She could be exactly what we

need." Diana argued. Despite the fact I didn't know what was going on I felt very accepted by the way Diana defended me.

I stopped cold. I thought back to what they had said. "She me barely be able to control her powers." Oh god. How did they know? Oh no, oh no.

How? I haven't used my powers at all on Coates property!

They know.

My breathing increased, I was hyperventilating, and my heart began to pound.

How?

No one was supposed to know.

I tried to inhale but no air entered my lungs. _Oh god, please no. _I prayed, but it was too late, I was having an asthma attack. I clumsily stumbled to

my dresser, knocking over my lamp and all the contents of my bedside table. I winced as the lamp shattered on the floor and tiny shards made

their way painfully into the soles of my feet. I choked on a cry then slipped on my own blood.

I landed on my rump then remembered my powers, I opened my mouth and then, with some hand movements forced the remaining air out of my

lungs then quickly refilled them with fresh air.

It felt like an elephant had been removed from my chest and after a few more unnatural breaths I began to breathe normally. That's when the full

pain of my feet hit me. I cringed and clenched my teeth; it was like thousands of mini daggers stabbing into the rough bottoms of my big feet. I

could feel my blood pooling on the floor, sticky and warm, repulsive.

_Okay, calm down, calm down. Get some water, I need water_

_._ I thought, scanning the messy room for any liquid whatsoever.

_If I get some water I can heal myself._

I hugged my knees and tried to think of something except the pain, I was failing miserly. I tried to rise, but I fell back down, the glass tearing its

way deeper into my flesh. I was completely and utterly screwed.

. . .

"What was that?" Caine asked, looking up to my open window.

We had both heard the crash from upstairs, then the sound of shattering glass and something falling over. Summer was up, we both knew it, and

apparently she's the worst fucking spy on the planet. Very unsuspicious dude, very. And I was fighting for her again why? Oh ya, because she's

pretty chill and is a four bar. Okay. . .

"How am I supposed to know? Just put me up there Fearless Leader." I instructed.

"With pleasure." Caine said as he stuck out his hands and began to focus.

Even though I knew it was coming, the sudden feeling of being thrown through the air startled me. Caine's power, telekinesis, was truly a marvel,

I didn't get how or why he could do it, but he could. He stopped me by the window and gently placed my on the window ceil.

The room was trashed; Summer's lamp had shattered on the floor, the small crystallized glass shards reflecting small glints of milky moonlight

throughout the room. Her bedside table was sidewise on the floor in a puddle of blood, Summer herself sat in the fetal position by her dresser,

pulling glass out of her feet as a tear rolled down her freckled face. I could go into fancy details with her tear like I did with the glass but no. I'm

not that kind of person. Her tears didn't 'sparkle in the moonlight like liquid diamonds' they where tears, the end.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, jumping onto her bed to avoid the dangers on the floor.

"Just get me some water okay?" She said weakly.

Water? More like the freaking nurse! No, no nurse. I'd get blamed and Caine would probably get caught, just two months ago had they stopped

patrolling the halls at night. I wasn't about to let this incident ruin our freedom.

"I'll get some bandages, and some water, calm down Sum." I replied, trying to figure out a way to reach my shoes. There was none so I grabbed

a pair of slippers on the floor by her bed and slipped them onto my cold feet.

"I don't NEED bandages, just; just get me some damn water!" She growled in an inhuman voice.

Surprised by her feral tone I looked at her, her normally green eyes had turned a stunning shade of yellow. Unnaturally yellow and with no whites

or a pupil, they seemed to glow, like someone had hollowed out her skull and refilled it with a light bulb.

"Uh Summer… Your eyes are kinda… Well… Glowing yellow." I commented, scared to move incase they shot lasers. She was a four bar, who knew what she did.

She cursed in her normal voice then blinked slowly, when she reopened her eyes they where normal again, then snarled,

"Is that better? Now please get me some freaking water!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get you your water! Chill Summer, I'll be right back." I said, throwing my arms up in defense as I backed out of our room.

I quickly but quietly crept down the corridor, wondering what the hell was going on. Caine was a four bar but his eyes didn't shine like a retarded

Rudolph. And why did she want water so badly? Either she's insane or just really, really thirsty. But I didn't argue with her, I went strait to the

large water dispenser by the bathroom and filled a large cup of cold water then hurried back.

"Here's your water." I said dryly as I handed her the big paper cup.

"Thank you so much Diana. Now what your about to see, I'll explain to my best extent later. Just try not to scream." She said as she began to

pour the water on her feet.

Before I could reply Caine landed in the window ceil, taking in his surroundings he asked exactly what was on my mind,

"What the HELL is going on?"

**OoOoOoOoOo! What will happen? I guess you'll find out when I'm bored enough to write another chapter! Muhahaha :D. Read, Review, dont be a doucher ;D yada yada yada.**

**Okay, now for the Questions I was talking about!**

**Okay, **

**1.) What do you guys think the Darkness is? **

**I think:**

**Okay, you know the accident at the PowerPlant 15 years ago and how that one guy died? I think it's him all hyped up on radiation! Cuse they never found the body, I think little Pete somehow, with his radioactive powers, brought him back as this monster or something.**

**2.) Okay, this is more of something I've noticed then a question:**

**Has anyone elso noticed, dispite the fact some kids hate their powers, if you read their back story, it's actually a twisted version of what they've always wanted?**

**Examples:**

**Sam was terrifed of the dark - Via - The power of brilliant light!**

**Caine always wanted to be in control - Via - Being able to control objects a.k.a Telekinesis**

**Bug always wanted to dissipear - Via - Invisitibly (Somewhat)**

**Duck always wanted to be a superhero - Via - Floating, but I think he subconsesly wanted a kryptonite as well - Via - Sinking**

**Jack always felt weak and powerless - Via - Impossible strength**

**I mean think about it? If you dig deep enough you'll find that every mutant has what they've always wanted most!**

**What do you guys think?**

**P.s. I worte this at 4 in the morning, cut my spelling errors some slack XP**

**Love you guys!**

**~SummerOrWinter**


End file.
